The field of endeavor which is being discussed here relates to tools and equipment that use mechanical fasteners such as bolts, nuts, screws and in particular to the kind of tools that have “sockets” such as mechanics sockets in automobile repairs, aircraft and machinery. Even more particular to the actual “holders of these sockets.” The “socket holder” being very important as these various sized sockets in different sized sets come in a multiple of different sizes for various kinds of fasteners and in a multiple of different connecting drive size's that tools using these said sockets use make making the need for a durable and reliable holder with this new Locking Mechanism of Locking sockets onto their holder a feature and a necessity that has not been previously there and the lack of it not being there the cause of much frustration, confusion and time wasting in the past looking for these many different sockets while working on various jobs using sockets in the past.
With many different size sockets and different drive sizes not being kept in decent order with a secure and reliable way of doing this has been the reason for much confusion and wasted time. (example) ¼″ ⅜″ ½″ ¾″ 1″ and above drive sizes for various tools, and each size drive of a socket has many working size ends that go on each set. This is why it is very important to have a secure and durable way that is easy to use and reliable.
The background of the invention comes from the need of: NOT having a strong and reliable way to easily lock mount and dismount tool sockets to a socket holder in a strong, secure reliable and easy to use dependable way.
The previous way of carrying these tool sockets for many people was to just put them in a box or a bag, making these sockets very hard to access easily and quickly, and causing great frustration for many when looking for said sockets when they were needed on any particular job where a multiple of different size sockets were needed.
Also there have been a few unreliable and not very dependable devices that have been used that did not have a locking mechanism on them to keep these various sockets in their respective storage spaces when not being used for work or in transport while also not being very durable. For the most part it seemed the only time a set of sockets was in order and easy to find was when they first came in the box or in the shipping container from the manufacturer of these said sockets, and because previous socket holders could not Lock on Sockets to a multiple socket holder device in a secure and durable way use and transport of these socket holders was not practical for mobile use in and around the shop and to and from various job locations.
The invention being introduced here in this application, gives a strong reliable and effective way of Locking sockets onto a socket holder while organizing, storing and transporting these kinds of tool sockets to users of said sockets that has previously not been available to them, the user of such tool sockets to use to hold their tool sockets while doing various jobs with them and then transporting them to their next job site.
Using this Secure and Lockable socket holder device will maintain these sockets in their organized holding spaces on the socket holder dependably.
Keeping these sockets of different varying sizes in their respective holder spaces securely and dependably according to their ascending or descending size order will enable quick and easy access to them when they are needed for use, eliminating wasted time and frustration looking for them by keeping them stored in an orderly fashion on the easy to use, lockable “PUSH BUTTON RELEASE MULTIPLE SOCKET HOLDER” being introduced here.